Recomeço
by susanaoliv
Summary: Disclamer : Nome da fan fic : Recomeços(ainda temporário) Esta historia apenas começa em 2002 irá terminar 2016 (n sei como ) é pura ficção da minha parte , comecei a escrever a historia a 05-03-2016, vou metendo actualizações com datas , Parte da historia das pessoas aqui relatadas pode ou ser real ... é pura ficção, nada a ver com a realidade .. penso eu ... . A gravidez da Gilli
Disclamer :

Nome da fan fic : Recomeços(ainda temporário)

Esta historia apenas começa em 2002 irá terminar 2016 (n sei como ) é pura ficção da minha parte , comecei a escrever a historia a 05-03-2016, vou metendo actualizações com datas ,

Parte da historia das pessoas aqui relatadas pode ou ser real ... é pura ficção, nada a ver com a realidade .. penso eu ... . A gravidez da Gillian em 2008 n é aqui contada nem entra na historia ...

(Para nos situamos a serie começa em 93 , DD casa-se em 98 e a serie acaba em 2002)

Legenda:

DD- David , GA- Gillian , T- Tea , C: Chris Carter

Estamos em 2002 ultimo dia de gravações,fim de tarde quando tudo ja estava acabado... filmagens de serie ... vemos Gillian arrumando as suas coisas no quarto de hotel e relembrando tudo o que conquistou ao longo destes anos , está feliz e infeliz ao mm tempo ... feliz pq vai puder estar mais tempo com a filha, abraçar novos projectos ... infeliz pq o homem da vida dela, David, que ela ama tanto, n estará mais com ela, está casado com alguem que conheceu 6 meses antes(1998), aquilo magoa-a... doi muito...decidiu que vai para morar para Londres fugir de tudo , por as ideias em ordem, recompor-se , tratar dela propria ... longe de tudo para n pensar ou o ver.

Só ela sabe o que sente e sentiu, sofreu e sofre, chora e chorou, qdo recebeu a noticia da sua agente, perdeu o seu amor ...- as lagrimas escorrem-lhe , chora, a tristeza invadea.

Estes 15 anos de serie foram bons e maus , altos e baixos hoje arrepende-se de ter assinado por mais 2 anos.(os ultimos da serie) .. ganhou muito em trabalhar na serie, pois a tb a 8ª deu-lhe oportunidade de mostrar mais o seu talento...mas tb perdeu muito ao longo destes anos infernais ...

David está em casa a arrumar os scripts/objectos que tinha no set numa caixa para meter na garagem ... terminou de grava serie e ultima, vai poder abraçar novos projectos

Pessoalmente está casado com a Tea , ela gosta e ama-o, ele gosta dela , as coisas correm mais ou menos bem com ele... mas ele ama -a ?

Axa que sim ,hoje ja n tem a certeza... foi pai á pouco anos devia estar feliz mas falta-lhe algo ...

Esteve um ano fora de xfiles , fez um ou 2 filmes , bonitos, diversificados mas n tiveram o impacto que ele queria ...vai esperar ... mas isso deixou-o frustado

Quando voltou todos o receberam muito bem , Chris que o percebeu desde o inicio , os escritores , tecnicos ... todos até a Gillian... mas desde o seu casamento q ela se distanciou dele ... pouco ou nada falam depois gravações

Tentou falar com ela, para se explicar o pq do casamento , ela n quis conversar,apenas lhe desejou as maiores felicidades e desde ai mais nada, nem as brincadeiras dele com ela na festa dos xfiles ,nem os carinhos que ele lhe faz como Mulder melhoraram a relação dos dois nada .

Despediram-se hoje com um adeus ... e ela vai embora para Londres ...

ele está triste com a partida dela , deprimido

Ano 2002 um mês depois das fim das filmagens

Gillian está em casa com a filha qdo recebe um email do David

David- olá só para saber com estás . Trabalho ? a Piper(filha de Gillian) como está ? diz qq coisa

Gillian responde - tudo bem comigo e com a Piper . Trabalho ...estou a estudar algumas propostas... e ctg?

David- td bom

Gillian- ok . adeus tenho de ir

David- ok .

Gillian- ok

Gillian n se alongou a conversa nem lhe deu oportunidade para isso , esta muito magoada .

David apercebeu-se da friesa dela ,distancia , está triste ... pensou que alguma coisa tivesse mudado mas n

Durante muitos meses ele vai-lhe reenviando emails que o Chris lhe manda ou outras pessoas , com bonequinhos , graçolas, politica etc ... Gillian grava alguns mas apaga muitos ... axa graça e tenta n ligar

David tem esperança que assim ela se aproxime um pouco mais, mas ela mantem a distancia ... ela está a tentar recompor-se emocionalmente ... mas está um caco , um caos ... tem a sorte ter uma filha e os irmãos que a acarinham e a protejem de tudo, que a ajudam a fugir de certas dependencias.

Sabem que ela ama o David e que o está a tentar esquecer ... n lhe falam dele

Existem rumores a circular sobre a vida dela... ela opta por n dar entrevistas e n ler nada sobre o que dizem dela, abtrair-se de tudo .

Por seu lado, David há muito que n dá entrevistas( apenas projectos profissionais... ou coisas triviais do seu casameento) sobre xfiles ou Gillian... (soube dos rumoures por terceiras pessoas da dependência dela , tentou falar com os irmãos dela mas eles n lhe dizem, nem contam nada, percebe que a protejem, acarinham... perguntou ao Chris tb n sabe nada) . Fica feliz por pelo menos ela tem alguem a cuidar dela ...

Optou tb por n ler nada sobre o que dizem dele

Sente-se só , deprimido ...

2002- Meses depois novo email do David

David - olá estás por Londres ?

Gillian (intrigada com o novo email) : olás ... vivo em Londres como sabes e sim estou apesar estar em gravações? mas pq ?

David fica magoado com a friesa dela mas tenta n responder á letra - Vou

ai durante 4 dias, Viajo depois depois de amanha, a minha mae vai ai quer companhia pois está de ferias , vou com ela e a minha miuda e podiamos combinar um cafe?

Gillian - desculpa a tua mae quer companhia tua ? medo de aviões ? a tua miuda n é mto bébe para viajar ?

David - sim tem, pediu-me , e a miuda é muito irrequieta para ir sozinha com a avó alem de ser a 1ª vez dela

Gillian- hum hum ok ... qdo chegares manda msg. Combinamos depois o café se eu puder ...

David- ok

David - ainda tens o mm numero ?

Gillian- tenho

David- ok mando sms

David fica feliz porque ela respondeu , Gillian n sabe se fez bem...

2 Dias depois

David manda sms: ja chegamos , tou no Holliday, qdo vires a msg diz qq coisa por fv

Gillian -olha tou numa especie de +/- mini intervalo(uma das camaras avariou) ... e ainda em gravações .

O set é perto do teu hotel ,devem saber onde é ... até pq o catering/almoço é dai Querem vir cá ter ?

David- ok . Vou só eu, a minha mae quer descansar um pouco, são muitas horas, e a miuda quer ficar com a avó

Gillian - então qdo chegares diz o teu nome que o segurança tem autorização ja. Se vires muita barafunda em redor n fiques preocupado , os tecnicos estão em panico pq as gravações estão a atrasar

David- ok mas tu estas bem ?... menina rapida .

Gillian - tou a tentar n me rir e ficar seria com toda esta histeria ...e a assistente estava aqui qdo recebi a tua sms e ctt com o segurança ...e tem de ser , senão ficas á porta kk"

Min depois David encontra o set , tb n é muito dificil á uma multidão assistindo e tecnicos nervosos a andarem de um lado para outro ao telefone

Diz ao segurança o seu nome este deixa-o entrar mas tem de esperar pela assistente que o vai buscar até que esta aparece e o leva até rulote dela ...

David espera, está nervoso n a vê á meses... quase um ano (desde as gravações) ,tem medo da distancia dela , custa-lhe a admitir mas sente a muito da falta dela, do carinho dela ...

Gillian tb nervosa e meio perplexa aparece e o coração salta , continua apaixonada , o David axa-a linda

olá - diz a Gillian

David- Olá e beija.a na cara ...

Gillian- Fizeram boa viagem ?

David - Sim

Gillian- Hum ... sempre queres um café ?... ...e parece que ja resolveram a avaria - olhando para msg do telefone - tenho 10 minutos

David diz que sim com a cabeça e Gillian manda vir o café e enquanto bebem falam um pouco de coisas triviais ... pouco depois despedem-se , Gillian é chamada de volta , despedem-se e esta volta as gravações, David ao hotel .

Axou-a fria como ele ... vai ter que perceber o pq... o que se passa

Nos dias seguintes , n tem tempo para conversar, vêm-se durante breves horas, encontra-se com ele, a filha dele, com a mae dele pois esta quer ve-la (afinal conhece-a há muitos anos), as duas metem a conversa em dia e a mae dele fica com o telefone e email dela dizendo que precisa de falar com ela com mais tempo

No dia em q David vai embora , a Gillian consegue ir despedir-se deles antes de ir para as gravações e, ambos despedem -se com um beijo na cara, ele olha-a profundamente, tentando ler-lhe o pensamento, ela desvia o olhar, como que a dizer n faças isso ... ele sente saudades dela, axou-a triste... ela n o esqueçe

Ela gostou de o ver ...está bonito, lindo , mais musculado ... mas axou-o um pouco abatido ... tem aquela sensação de que ele n está bem, sensação que vem desde á muitos anos ...

Passado 1 dia de ter voltado a LA

David manda-lhe um email - olá ... Gostei de te ver

Gillian - tb ... a viagem foi boa?

David- Foi , a pensar em ti

Gillian- David para com isso e a miúda gostou de viajar? está muito crescida e a tua mãe está muito bem

David- paro pq ? é a serio, tinha e tenho saudades tuas, n te via a muito tempo... foste viver para londres...

A miúda teve medo a aterrar e levantar e a mim ... tive que a meter ao meu colo e a minha mae está bem , resmungar e com os ouvidos a doer ... está um dias cmg teve tonturas qdo chegou

Gillian- saudades David? deves estar a brincar só pode e n te vou responder, senão temos discussão certa e neste momento n quero, estou cansada, nem me apetece ... qto á tua mãe, está atento , pode ser da aterragem ... podem ser ouvidos, ... eu propria ás vezes tb me acontece, ficar com os ouvidos a "zunir "

David- n acreditas que tenha saudades tuas ? o que se passa ?pq discutimos ?

Gillian com lagrimas nos olhos - David para por favor ...

David- ok ok... . E qdo vens a LA?

Gillian- sabes que vivo em Londres certo? mas n sei ainda. A Piper quer ver o pai que está ai a filmar,mas tem aulas, eu tenho que tratar ai de umas coisas, finanças, ... se calhar daqui daqui a umas semanas . Pelos vistos vão pausar as gravações devido a tanto problemas de equipamentos

David- finanças ui ui ? bom ou mau?

Gillian - nada de especial... taxas que enviaram que quero perceber o que são ... o clyde podia tratar mas diz que detesta papeis e n quer tratar ... vou ter que ser eu , para variar ...

David- Ok ... diz quando vieres para nos vermos e falarmos

Gillian- Logo se vê e n temos nada para falar... . vou sair

David triste- quero perceber essa distancia toda, pq n acreditas em mim qdo digo que tinha saudades tuas . Mas falamos qdo vieres ...beijo.

Gillian ... como te disse n temos nada para falar... mas pronto . Tenho de ir adeus

David - adeus e beijo

Mail da Gillian passado uns dias

Gillian- olá vou ai daqui a dois dias ... tenho um intervalo de gravações . a tua mae?

David - olá smile emoticon está boa , as tonturas passaram... ja está em casa dela

Vou-te buscar ? ja sei que trazes a casa toda

Gillian - há há até parece ... N o Chris quer falar comigo e ver a Piper e diz que me vai buscar

David- hum ok. Ficas onde

Gillian- Hotel Meridian

David - ok... mas liga-me ou manda msg qdo chegares , quero ver-te . Olha Tenho de sair . Beijo

Gillian- ... beijo

Dias depois Giilian chega pelas 10 da manha, o Chris foi busca-las, ela quis ficar no hotel com a filha, a mulher dele Mica, n deixou acabando por ficar em casa deles.

Conversam .. Chris tenta perceber como ela está (Gillian n responde, fugindo a pergunta ...mas ele percebe que n nada "famosa"... pelo ar triste dela), sonda-a sobre a possibilidade de fazerem mais um 2º filme dos Xfiles no futuro, a fox sondou-o , Gillian diz que têm que estudar o mercado antes de avançar e n sabe se quer ou n , Chris diz que falou com o David este tb lhe diz o mm e está indeciso ... .

Chris percebe que ela ficou triste qdo falou no D , Chris sabe que ela ama o David e diz-lhe para ela se cuidar . Gillian sorri .

Acabam por almoçar todos , pelas 16h Gillian vai para o quarto descansar um pouco da viagem e dorme um pouco , Piper vai para portatil falar com as amigas .

Gilian manda sms ao David pelas 19.30 - estou por cá

David- chegaram bem ?

Gillian - Sim

David- Tás em que hotel?

Gillian- A mica , n me deixou ficar no hotel ... vamos dormir na casa deles

David- ok , vou-te buscar para jantarmos?

Gillian- n é boa ideia ...

David- pq n jantar?

Gillian: Por muitas razões ... Tea... ? N quero problemas para o meu lado

David: e ? és uma amiga e é só um jantar

Gillian pensa "amiga"? mas acaba por responder : pronto ok ...

David- vou-te buscar daqui a uns 10 min ?

Gilian- ok

David vai buscar a Giilian , vão ambos casuais , ela gosta de o ver, está mais musculado, continua lindo, ele gosta de a ver, está linda, nota que está mais magra, ... os dois jantam, no fim do jantar, passado uma horas saem ele "estraga " tudo qdo saiem faz-lhe um carinho e beija-a na boca

Gillian só n lhe dá um estalo pq estão pessoas perto ... mas acaba em discussão no carro

Gillian nervosa - Porque fizeste isto?

David- isto o que ? O beijo

Gillian - sim o beijo ?

David- Por que gosto de ti ? Tenho saudades tuas como te disse

Gillian com a voz a tremer -Gostas de mim? Saudades?

N gozes comigo , durante meses n me falavas ,andaste a embirrar cmg,falamos, conversamos , fizemos as pazes e qdo tudo parecia melhor connosco,casaste com uma pessoa que conhecias á 6 meses ! ... sabias o que eu sentia por ti á muito tempo

Queres que acredite em ti e que tudo fique resolvido com um beijo?

David- deixa-me explicar... as coisas estavam...

Gillian - estavam o que David ?

David - estava cansado de tudo aquilo ,,,,

Gillian-cansado ? sempre tu tu e tu não é David ? e eu que me lixe , n eras só tu que estavas cansado de tudo aquilo gravações horas e horas a fio, daquela pressão , imprensa , tudo ... eu tb passei pelo mesmo. eu sei que tenho mau feitio e cometi erros contigo ,alias ambos cometemos um com o outro, mas tentei corrigi-los ... tentei ter calma contigo e qdo tudo parecia voltar ao normal... casas? Eu amava-te .

N quero mais explicações, n quero mais isto...por isso fui para Londres refazer a minha vida - toda ela treme- ...chega de tudo isto .Leva-me para casa ou apanho um taxi

David - Gillian ...

Gillian- chega ja te disse ...leva-me para casa do Chris por fv David. E n me procures mais

David leva-a para casa de Chris, a viagem fazem-na em silencio,quando chegam Gillan sai do carro quase a correr e n se despede dele.

David fica a olhar ela a ir embora, com lágrimas nos olhos, apercebe-se dos erros que cometeu com ela e pensa que a perdeu para sempre .. isso deixa-o triste , angustiado.

Gillian chega ao quarto e chora toda a noite sem deixar que a filha se aperceba

Chris percebeu que se passou algo mas tenta n se meter

Dias depois daquele jantar a mae de David, sem saber o que aconteceu no jantar mas percebendo que se passou algo entretanto , liga-lhe, as duas conversam ,sobre a filha da Gillan , a neta ,os projectos da Gillian mas David vem á baila apesar de Gillian fazer tudo para evitar o assunto, acaba por n conseguir.

A mae de David acaba por lhe dizer que axa q filho n está feliz no casamento,está preocupada , Gillian diz-lhe que ele é crescido foi a escolha dele ,

Apesar de concordar a mae diz-lhe que axa á muito tempo o filho instável emocionalmente, stressado, a tomar decisões repentinas sem pensar dizendo - lhe tb que n estava habituado a tanta pressão mediatica e n soube lidar com ela durante o tempo da serie...

Gillian diz-lhe que tb ela passou o mm, tb n estava habituada mas acabou por alguma forma saber lidar ... mas a mae dele acaba por lhe dizer que devido ao passado dela rebelde era normal que estivesse mais preparada alem disso é mulher, as mulheres são mais adultas que os homens.

Acaba por lhe pedir para ela e por saber que ela o ama, compreende-o, o aceita, n se afastar do filho ... pois tem medo ... Gillian diz-lhe que vai pensar mas n promete nada pois está muito magoada com ele ... a mae compreende... a conversa fica por aqui.

Nos meses / anos seguintes

David e Gillian, pouco se falam,

Vão sabendo um do outro por terceiras pessoas ... a mae dele , Chris , a sua agente, colegas de trabalho que trabalham com David ou com Gillian ou qdo se vêm por breves instantes em festas, reuniões da Fox em LA ou Londres, pouco conversam apenas conversa de circunstancia ou um outro email q ele que envia ... sem resposta da parte dela

Ela tentou refazer a vida dela, conseguiu ultrapassar a dependência que tinha, volta a casar-se , gosta do homem com quem casou mas n o ama n consegue esquecer David ainda o ama .

Fez um pacto com ela propria vai ser dona dela propria, ser independente ,cuidar dela e dos filhos .

Por outro lado David tem a vida dele pessoal num inferno, luta para manter o casamento dele, n ama a Tea e esta ja percebeu, ela conseguiu prende-lo com um segundo filho, as discusões são constantes, vivem na mm casa , quartos separados, fazem tudo separadamente ... N esquece a Gillian ... Ama -a .

Recorda muitas vezes qdo tudo estava bem com eles , qdo nos primeiros anos de serie , durante e depois das gravações, foram namorados amaram-se, amigos tudo

Depois as coisas ficaram estranhas para eles e entre eles , o sucesso intimidava-os, eram muito procurados, a pressão mediática, n estavam preparados para ela , separam-se

Fizeram asneiras atrás de asneiras. Ela teve uma filha, casada e separou-se ...

Ele e ela que n estavam preparados, n souberam lidar com o protagonismo, ele andou com muitas mulheres a frente dela... pediu-lhe desculpa, ela sempre mais adulta desculpou-o , ficaram juntos novamente , qdo as coisas pareciam bem, acontecia algo por culpa de um ou de outro e as coisas desmoronavam novamente estavam meses sem se falar , até que falavam e voltavam ... a gota da agua ... foi o casamento dele .

Foi a gota agua para ela se ir embora

Chegamos a fins de 2007 e inicio de 2008

Gillian casou com Mark no inicio de 2007 mas recentemente separou-se amigavelmente em fins de 2007. Tiveram 2 filhos

Mark considera-a uma amiga, passa muito tempo com ela e os filhos dela apesar de separados . São amigos apenas

Gillian apenas contou a familia do casamento e separação a familia, Chris , Mica (mulher dele) e a agente dela... que teve de contar á imprensa

David soube do casamento dela(chorou quando soube... mas mais aliviado qdo soube que ela estáva separada), está com uma depressão profunda(que segundo médicos vem de á muitos anos) muito frágil ,a vida num caos, o casamento num inferno...

Chris tem uma reunião com os patrões da fox que querem produzir o 2º filme dos X Files em breve . Chris fica de pensar, pois n sabe se David e Gillian aceitam... ficou de dar uma resposta e liga a David e Gillian e acabam por marcar uma reunião para dias depois.

David manda um email a Gillian um email para "testar as aguas"

David- Olá ... como estás? ja sabes qdo vens e horas ?

Gillian fica a olhar para o email e depois responde - olá vou amanha chego pelas 17h

David- o Chris vai-te buscar ? ficas em casa dele?

Gillian - Sim vai e sim fico... a Mica n me deixa ficar em hotéis

David- axo bem ... e tu como estás ?

Gillian - bem e tu?

David- bem . A Piper ? miuda vem tb?

Gillian- ok, está bem e n ... olha vou sair tenho de ir fazer as malas

David- N tragas a casa toda

Gillian- piadinha vou sair e arrumar as coisas

David- ok . Beijo

Gillian- ...

Gillian arruma a mala de viagem , leva pouca coisa , está nervosa vai ver o David depois de tanto tempo

David pensativo, interiormente precisa de a ver , está apreensivo, nervoso mas ficou contente q ela respondesse... há muito n falavam

Nessa noite a Gillian dorme bem ... mas David tem uma discussão violenta com Tea que o deixa completamente arrasado, furioso e fora dele , vai para um hotel , dorme pouco ou quase nada .

Dia seguinte Chris liga a David para o telemóvel...( tinha minutos antes ligado para casa dele e a filha com voz triste lhe diz que o pai n tinha dormido em casa depois uma discussão com a mae)

David - (com voz a cansada e triste ) - sim?

Chris- sou eu ...só para dizer que vou buscar a Gillian ás 17 queres vir ?

David com voz a tremer - n sei se é boa ideia Chris

Chris- tu é que sabes n me vou meter ... mas que se passa pá ? Liguei para tua casa a tua filha disse-me q dormiste fora ?

David - discussão com a Tea e para n azedar mais fui para o hotel- desabafa- tou farto disto e a chegar ao meu limite... mas n quero falar nisso pode ser ?

Chris- pq é que n ligaste ficavas lá em casa , ja sabes que tens quarto e cama, a Mica se souber da-te na cabeça . São coisas normais de casamento que se resolvem

David - facil falar se fosse assim tão facil ...preferi ficar sozinho, mas o que queres mais ?

Chris - ui calma lá com o mau feitio ... a reunião é ás 20h com o director da fox

David- ok ... vou lá ter... e desculpa, n dormi nada e tou cansado

Chris- queres que vá ai ?

David- n

Chris- até logo e descansa

David- ok

Chris fica preocupado , apreensivo com David notou-o muito stressado e deprimido, fala com Mica e esta diz-lhe para ele ter calma com D .

Gillian chega ás 17h, Chris e Mica vão busca-la, levam-na para casa para ela poder descansar durante umas horas e comer algo... Gillian n gostou da comida de avião ... mas tb n protestou .

Pelas 19.30 Gillian e Chris vão para reunião com o director da fox mas antes disso Chris testa as aguas

Chris : como estão as coisas ctg e David?

Gillian: n estão , apenas ex colegas de trabalho .

Chris- sentes alguma coisa por ele ainda?

Gillian directa diz-lhe : Chris faz-me um favor e n te metas ok,

Chris- Mas gostas dele ? e desculpa meter-me

Gillian- n quero falar nisso . Mas pq tanta pergunta

Chris- pq hoje liguei-lhe devido á reunião agora das 20 e n pareceu nada bem

Gillian preocupada : pq ?

Chris- axei-o triste qdo lhe liquei a voz tremia ... discusão feia com a Tea , mais outra

Gillian- mais outra ?

Chris- desde á mtos anos , talvez meses depois fim das gravações dos xfiles ... ele está por um fio com ela , aquilo só continua devido aos filhos

Gillian- n sabia

Chris- é normal, tu afastaste-te para teu bem,... mas ele n desabafa , n fala com ninguem, fecha-se , no trabalho... portanto qq coisa calma com ele

Gillian fica a pensar , n tinha a noção nenhuma daquilo, do que estava a acontecer

Chegam ao escritorio da fox , Chris vê David á espera deles no carro , David ve-os e vai ter com eles

David- olá gang (tentando brincar mas o sorriso está triste )

Gillian chegaste bem ? conseguiste descansar?

Gillian - olá sim , descansei umas horas

Chris- tu é pelos vistos n descansaste nada , nem de noite nem de dia

David um pouco irritado - insónia e ja te disse de manha ao telefone que n quero falar nisso ok?

Chris- Ok ok ... vamos ?

David e Gillian - ya

Gillian quando o viu apercebe-se que David está exausto, algo com ele a deixou muito preocupada

David adorou ve-la , ficou emocionado e tentou disfarçar , so teve vontade sair dali com ela , ficarem juntinhos esquecendo tudo ao redor

Os 3 têm a reunião com o director da Fox que é produtiva, a Fox quer o2º filme , David e Gillian axam que deve haver estudo de mercado antes de se avançar com alguma coisa , condições etc , o director aceita diz -lhes eles lhes enviarem as condições pelos agentes, para as poder estudar, mas pede tb a Chris que escreva o guião e lhes entreguem para analise ... saem da reunião com um possível acordo de filme ...

Durante a reunião Gillian observou varias vezes David sentiu-o a fazer um esforço enorme para acompanhar a reunião, um pouco off, cansado, stressado e com a cabeça noutro lado ...

Chris convida David para jantar (as coisas estão cordiais com Gillian) , pois a Mica está a espera deles ... David ainda diz que n mas lá acaba por aceitar e acaba a jantar em casa de Chris... quase no fim David recebe uma chamada da filha, pede desculpa e levanta-se

David- olá querida como estas ?

Med- onde andas ?

David- a jantar com o Chris em casa dele , mais a mulher dele e uma colega

Med- qdo vens ?

David- pq?

Tea vem ao telefone - pq tem saudades tuas e n sabe do pai , pq será ?

David exaltado - Tea n te metas , e nem te atrevas a mete-la contra mim ,sabes bem onde estou hospedado ... se os miudos querem vir ter cmg deixa-os

Tea - n foste para casa da mama ... estranho

David- passa a miuda ... a filha volta ao telefone ...

Med- n ligues pai ela quer picar-te

David- vai dormir e n ligues... amo-te muito .

Med- tb ... beijinho e n demores a vir

David- ...

David desliga o telefone , mais arrasado q nunca, de lágrimas nos olhos , tenta recompor-se mas enquanto isso , na sala de jantar todos se aperceberam da voz um pouco mais exaltada dele la fora.

Gillian quando ele volta , observa-o como que a dizer que se passa ctg? calma ...

David apercebe-se q ela o observa , olha para ela e tenta sorrir

Passados uns mins é a Mica a frente de Gillian e Chris q lhe diz q n deixa o ir sozinho para o hotel tão tarde

Mica- ficas cá a dormir

David-n te quero dar trabalho

Mica - n vais conduzir a esta hora ... estás exausto ... dormes cá e pronto

Chris na brincadeira - se n fosse a ti n discutia , ela tem poderes

Gillian sorri

David- ok ok ok fico

Mica - o quarto ja está arranjado...sabes qual é n sabes ?

David surpreso- mas como?

Chris- poderes pá e vou dormir . Mica vens ? Mica acena

Gillian - eu tb

David ... vou tb ... boa noite a todos

...

Vão todos dormir , David no quarto, continua sem conseguir descansar, dormir e vai até ao terraço da varanda, senta-se, está angustiado, perdido nos pensamentos qdo sente alguém a aproximar -se ... é a Gillian

David carinhosamente - n devias estar a dormir ?

Gillian - vim buscar agua ... e tu ?

David - n consigo...

Gillian preocupada, aproxima-se, faz-lhe um carinho, apesar de tudo o que no passado aconteceu ama-o muito -estas exausto... queres falar ? Axei -te muito tenso na reunião e a bocado.

David levanta-se falando angustiado -problemas , problemas e mais problemas Digamos q a minha vida está um inferno ...

Gillian lembrando-se da mae dele e do que esta lhe pediu - fala comigo

David olha a noite e depois para ela, ela vê lágrimas, angustia , apercebe-se q esta tentar controlar-se , este acaba por quebrar , começa a soluçar e tremer com os nervos em que está ... quase desfalecendo, é Gillian que agarra e o senta ao pé dela

Gillian- calma bebe... shhhh calma, respira fundo - Abraça-o - e fica ali a conforta-lo ..

Passado umas horas este acalma, ela leva-o até a cozinha , faz-lhe um cha calmante e dá-lhe um comprimido para ele dormir .. leva-o depois para o quarto

David - desculpa , - a voz dele treme

Gillian - shh descansa , meu querido amanha falamos ... precisas de descansar

David- n te vas embora

Gillian dá -lhe beijo na testa- Fico aqui até dormires bebe... min depois qdo este adormece ,Gillian vai para o quarto dela ... chora devido ao estado dele ...e por ela tb ...

No dia seguinte Gillian acorda cedo, dormiu mal, vai ao quarto de David espreita-lo, ele ainda dorme e vai até cozinha beber um copo de leite .

Esta pensativa qdo Mica aparece

Mica- ja acordada ?

Gillian - acordei cedo e ja n consegui dormir

Mica - eu acordo sempre cedo , o Chris é o mais dorminhoco

Gillian sorri

Mica - estás muito pensativa ... a pensar nele ? axo-o muito em baixo

Gillian - Mica desculpa a pergunta mas ele está assim á qto tempo ?

Mica - eu n converso muito com ele mas segundo Chris, á muito, as coisas com ele e mulher devem ter piorado muito ultimamente...mas ele muito , isola-se muito. O Chris tenta conversar com ele...mas ele n quer falar.

Os colegas mais proximos da serie que ele está a fazer tentam falar com ele tb mas sem resultado. O Mitch tb ja tentou

Gillian - e a mae dele ?

Mica - n a quer preocupar , á dois meses a mae assistiu a uma discussão dele e da Tea e foi parar ao hospital, sentiu-se mal , foi ele que a levou, a miúda dele ligou-nos em panico , que a avó tinha ido pro hospital, que a Tea n quis ir ... disse ao David que a mae estava a fazer fita , o Chris foi lá ter, esteve com ele e trouxe-os para aqui para casa .

Felizmente n aconteceu nada mas a partir dai o David faz tudo para n a preocupar a mae

Gillian - N sabia q as coisas estavam assim - e confessa - sabes apesar de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós , tenho um carinho muito grande por ele...

Mica- n é só carinho que tens , é amor , tu amas aquele homem de paixão ,

ele ama-te , ontem os vossos olhos diziam tudo , mas n te culpes , n tens culpa , tiveste que te afastar eu percebo-te ,compreendo-te ... mas Gillian passado é passado, voçês cresceram ... precisam de conversar

Giilian- neste momento n sei se é boa ideia

Mica - N estou a dizer agora querida , até porque ele está muito fragil, como tb ja tu tiveste, mas precisa de alguém que o proteja dele proprio, da tea, precisa de desabafar , chorar ...esse alguém podes ser tu mas no futuro conversem ... pode ser q ele contigo se abra ,desabafe, ja o fizeste ontem qdo voltou depois do telefonema

Gillian -Mica... dele proprio?

Mica -a fragilidade dele ja vem de muitos anos, talvez a partir momento em foste para Londres viver ou antes mm

... pensa nisso ... mas bom mas vou -me arranjar e acordar o dorminhoco do Chris - e sai

Gillan sai da cozinha a pensar naquela conversa, vai -se arranjar, acaba por ir para a varanda com portatil e acaba por falar em video conferencia com Mark , Piper e os filhos Kyle e Don ainda pequenos

Mark- olás chegaste bem ontem ? ta td bem ?

Gillian - cheguei ? está e ctg ? olha os miúdos ?

Mark - tá tudo fino, eu e os miúdos ... é verdade o Kyle e o Don querem chocolates e estão aqui para te pedir autorização

Kyle e Don os dois ao mm tempo- Ola Mama

Gilian - Olá queridos, como estão ?

Kyle e Don - bem ... podemos comer chocolate ?

Gillian - só um bocadinho... para n terem dores de dentes

Kyle -uiipiii- Kyle sai dali a correr . Don tb e Gillian sorri

Mark - olha a Piper está chegar aqui ... vou sair , trabalho, fica bem

Gillian - xau e ok

Enquanto isso David acorda, menos exausto , conseguiu descansar um pouco mas continua angustiado, levanta-se vai até a cozinha ... tem um recado da Gillian pendurado no frigorifico ..." A Mica e o Chris sairam... tens leite no microndas e bolo ou sandes ... estou na varanda ... se quiseres vem cá ter "... David arranja o leite e uma sandes e vai para a varanda... chega no exacto momento que a Gillian está a falar com Piper no portatil

Gillian - querida tá tudo bem q andas fazendo ?

Piper- tá tudo bem e ctg ? estudando e a ver se o Kyle e Don n se metem em asneiras eh eh ... olha o David! ... Olá magrinho forte ...Ha muito que n te via ?

Gillian olha para trás e sorri-lhe

David enquanto come - Olá miuda eu tb n - e olha para a Gillian - a escola ?

Piper - Bem e já falavas de coisas mais interessantes n ? ja agora considera-te abracado online ...

David sorri - obrigado

Piper - mae - e poe o cachorro que têm a frente do ecran - o dog manda abraços... está a tentar bem e n roer o os moveis - Dog ladra e David ri-se e Gillian tb

Gillian -olá dog e porta-te , filha ve lá se n deixas o Kyle chatear o cachorro neste dias que n estou

Piper- ok ok . Bom me vou . David beijinho mais uma vez tenho saudades tuas ...e as minhas amigas adoram o Califonication e querem autografos

Gillan - Piper ...

Piper- ok ok ... ja sei o que vais dizer ... mas n tenho culpa de ter mae famosa que todos adoram e colega da mae tb famoso que tb adoram eh eh

David - mando-te isso depois e tb tenho saudades . Beijinhos

Piper- obrigada... me vou que a bateria tb está a ir-se . Mae beijinho... cuida-te

Gillian - tu tb e beijinho ... depois falamos .

Gillian desliga o portatil , David senta-se ao lado dela,perto dela, tem necessidade de estar proximo dela

Gillian olha para ele, afastando-lhe o cabelo dos olhos - descansaste ? como te sentes ?

David -um pouco e n sei ... - faz-lhe um carinho na mão

Gillian olha-o nos olhos - queres falar ? O Chris falou-me do que esta a acontecer com o teu casamento , n me quero meter , e n te chateies com ele por fv... depois de ontem fazias-te bem falar, a esse coração - e toca-lhe no peito .

David- olha para ela angustiado n me chateio acredita , mas é-me dificil falar, tenho a minha cabeça num turbilhão de pensamentos,estou furioso, cansado, - desabafa e poem a mão dele na dela que está a tocar-lhe no peito dele

Gillian baixinho - tenta faz-te bem desabafar

David - olha sei la ... estou a pensar nos meus miudos q estão bem de saude felizmente, mas a ficar adultos muito cedo demais para idades dele,a assistir aquilo q nunca quis e dizia que n iria acontecer comigo

N consigo ve-los a sofrer porque os pais se querem separar , estão constantemente zangados um com o outro - as lagrimas vão-lhe escorrendo pela cara -ou pq a mae tenta po-los contra mim ,ou pq eu fico furioso com ela os deixar sozinhos dias a fios... a sorte é que tenho flexibilidade nas gravações e posso te-los cmg ,ou porque n os deixa ficar com a minha irma , ou pq ela axa que devo aceitar toda a merda de papeis em filmes ou series tal como ela , ou pq eu conheço gente importante e devia falar nela a eles ... ou pq a minha mae é assim e assado ou ou ... tanta coisa Giilan ... isto está tudo um caos completo... -David põe as maõs na cabeça e chora , Gillian aproxima-se mais, chega-o a ela e abraça-o, ele chora agarrado a ela, com a cabeça no colo dela enquanto ela o acarinha mexendo-lhe o cabelo e vai dizendo-lhe ao ouvido - calma shh calma querido, eu estou aqui... voçês tem de tentar de conversar... pelos miudos , por voçês, pela vossa sanidade mental ...

David tentando acalmar-se - ja tentei , a culpa é sempre minha , n digo que tb n seja minha em parte, porque nestas coisas há sempre culpa dos dois e sei que tenho feitio dificil, mas ela n quer conversar ela sab amo ...

Gillian - e amas ? ja tentaram em sitio neutro... sem pessoas ao pé

David- n a amo há muito tempo - e olha G nos olhos profundamente- e sitio neutro tb era capaz de ser perigoso ...

Gillian pergunta curiosa e apreensiva- tens alguem ? e tens de ter calma n arranjes mais problemas para o teu lado , mas deviam tentar .

David - n tenho ninguem neste momento , e vou pensar nisso ... e tu e o Mark ? passaram por isto e desculpa a pergunta

Gillian olhando para ele profundamente- eu e o Mark gostámos um do outro no inicio, talvez estivessemos a precisar de alguem ao nosso lado... estavamos carentes cada um a querer esquecer passados, eu queria voltar a ser mae , ele queria ser pai ,temos 2 filhos maravilhosos, mas chegamos recentemente á conclusão que é uma amizade apenas , que paixão n há, nem da parte dele nem minha , e pelos miudos seguimos separadamente nosso caminho amigavelmente... n oficialmente ... Um dia será oficialmente ... qdo ele quiser assumir alguma relação por agora fica assim ... ou eu .

Ele qdo estou fora fica com eles e a Piper, ou se os quer ter durante a semana vai busca-los , ou se os miudos têm saudades vai busca-los, ja n vive lá

David- pq n oficialmente e tens alguem?

Gillian - n tenho ninguem ... é complicado David ... n quero a minha vida devassada pela imprensa, ja chega no passado que as coisas fugiram ao meu controle ... apesar dos rumores ... deixo-os falar... cheguei ao ponto em que n dou entrevistas , a nivel profissionalmente tb e nem ele... ele detesta impresa e holofotes mas principalmente pelos miudos tb ... mas amas alguem?

David - a ti- confessa- nunca te esqueci ? - preocupado pergunta - e tu amas alguem?

Gillian percebendo a preocupação dele - há 24 anos que te amo tonto... apesar de tudo o que aconteceu no passado

David e Gillian olham-se profundamente nos olhos,estão muito perto do beijo , qdo chegam Chris e Mica... e afastam-se

Chris - Hum , bons dias estou a interromper alguma coisa ?

David e Gillian n respondem ...

Chris - bom se tiver azar - e ri-se- mas estamos com um pequeno problema

David ja stressado- uiiii só pequeno ? ... se for mm pequeno dou-te tb os meus queres?

Mica mete-se com ele e deita-lhe a lingua de fora - n queremos obrigado , estamos bem sem eles

Chris- ok crianças comportem-se ... fomos chamados para outra reunião fora daqui amanha ás 18 horas, na delegação vancouver da fox , e com alguem que é director e presidente da zona que tu e Gillian "adoram "

David chateado - n me digas que é q quem penso ? esse gajo ainda n saiu do cargo? 20 e tal anos ? isso é que é tacho

Gillian - da-lhe a mão- tem calma ... e qq coisa ignoras

Chris - tb axo , mas Gillian tu vais qdo embora ?

Gillian- eu tenho gravações só para a semana, a minha agente mandou-me email, a avisar e remarcou-me a viagem, o mark está com os miudos

Chris- ainda bem ... pensava que esta semana ja gravavas ...e tu- olha para David

David- tou em pausa de gravações tb, só pa semana tb , ... mas vou ter que ir buscar roupas a casa

Chris - ok amanha saimos ás 15, apanhamos avião e chegamos 2 horas depois... dormimos lá e voltamos no dia seguinte ás 20h

David- bom vou a casa buscar as roupas ...

Mica - e depois vais ao hotel pagas e vens para aqui ... e se eu sei que voltas a ir pó hotel, vou -te la buscar, e parto-te a cabeça

Chris- faz o que ela manda, que é perigosa

David - desculpa mas estava a precisar de ficar sozinho e em paz

Mica - tb ficas em paz aqui . E sim desculpo- Aproxima-se dele da-lhe um murro no braço e sai

David- ai ... porra C ela hoje está agressiva pá

Chris ri-se e vai embora

Gillian - queres que vá ctg? fico no carro se quiseres

David- queres? gostava... - e aproxima-se dela, olhando-a nos olhos e acabam por fazer aquilo que n fizeram antes, quando estiveram sozinhos ...beijam-se - Gillian interrompe o beijo diz-lhe - David para , antes de tudo isto precisamos de conversar seriamente, sobre o que nos o q está acontecer e aconteceu

David percebe a msg - está bem... agora ou mais logo?-

Gillian - mais logo - David abraça-a e vão as dois para o carro

David vai buscar primeiro as coisas ao hotel, Gillian apercebe-se do carinho e preocupação dos empregados com ele.

Sean o director do hotel ve-o vai ter com ele , sendo discreto o mais possivel mas tentando saber como David está

Sean- Sr David como está? n o vimos ontem

David -n me trates por voçê, ja sabes, estive com amigos e ficou tarde acabei por dormir lá... hoje vou-me embora ... queria agradecer-te e a todos, os dias que estive aqui

Sean- ja te vais embora ? está tudo bem?

David mais ou menos ... mas vai estar - e olha de relance para Gillian

Sean n se apercebe- a tua esposa esteve aqui... anteontem ...

David nervoso- e?

Sean- calma n aconteceu nada, como da ultima vez, veio e foi mas era só pa te avisar ...e espero que consigas resolver as coisas pelo melhor ... pelos teus filhos pelo menos como sabes e ja te disse há muito , a tua relação com ela, n nos diz respeito , daqui n sairá nada como sabes , mas se n és feliz com ela separam-se e pronto ... bom agora tenho de ir ... e desculpa ser assim directo e bruto ...

David- ok

David e Gillian sobem ao quarto e Gillian ajuda-o a arrumar as coisas na mala e fica surpresa com a quantidade de roupa que ele tem no quarto apercebe-se que ele passa muito tempo ali, n há sinais de mulheres, apenas de um homem sozinho ... apesar de curiosa, n lhe pergunta o q aconteceu da ultima vez que Tea teve no hotel... mas percebe q foi grave...

Vão a casa dele , Gillian fica no carro... David vai buscar roupas e deixar outras lá ... os miudos estão em casa , abraçam-no têm saudades do pai... mas tb Tea lá está

Tea- ja voltas-te? ontem fui ver se te encontrava no hotel , mas ninguem sabia de ti á uns dias... n acreditei mas pronto ... mas eles protejem-te

David- n começes ... estive em casa do C e vim buscar roupa , vou ter que ir a vancouver ... precisamos de falar qdo voltar

Tea-n vou cá estar , tenho filmagens

David chateado - e os miudos ?

Tea - ficam com a ama , ja são crescidinhos

David irritado - n os quero sozinhos e n são crescidinhos , mas n vou discutir ctg mais uma vez, sobre isto ... vou lá acima busca roupas

Enquanto sobe liga ao Chris

Chris- ois

David nervoso -oi ...ja marcas-te hotel e voo?

Chris- já.. tu , eu , a Gillian e a Mica - nota-o nervoso - mas pq? está tudo bem?

David - consegues mais 2 lugares no avião e marcar 1quarto para mais 2 pessoas?

Tou em casa e a Tea mais uma vez tem gravaçoes amanha - desabafando angustiado - Não quero os meus filhos aqui sozinhos.

Chris- ok e calma espera ja te ligo ... da-me 2 min

David-ok - enquanto isso tea entra quarto

Tea - ja vi quem tens no carro , tinhas que vir com ela ?

David - Ela tem nome é Gillian, n comeces ja te disse , pedi ao Chris para fazer 2 reservas, voo e hotel ... Chris entretanto liga

feito , trás os miudos . A assistente da Micas, tu conheces a Mel, vai lá ter (mora perto ) fica com eles durante a reunião, ... se n te importas claro

David-n me importo e obrigado . até logo e desculpa chatear

C- sempre ás ordens pá e calma - desliga

David - os miudos vem comigo amanha ...- acaba de arrumar a mala e vai embora - venho busca-los ás 13

Tea - estás a sonhar de certeza

David n lhe responde , desce ve-os os miudos e diz-lhes - amanha o pai vai viajar mas como a mae vai filmar , venho ás 13 buscar-vos, vamos andar de avião- ok? os miudos acenam e abraçam- no deixando-o emocionado

Despede-se dos miudos com um até amanha , vai embora, Tea furiosa vai atrás , os miudos atrás dos dois e a Sara( ama dos miudos ) atrás para tentar leva-los para casa e proteje-los tal como o David lhe pediu no dia em ela chegou

David chega ao carro e Tea pega-lhe no braço- o que pensas q estas a fazer ?

Gillian sai do carro ao aperceber-se da discussão que vai começar

David -afasta-se de Tea e olha-a nos olhos perigosamente- como te disse há bocado , os miudos amanha viagam comigo , n os quero sozinhos ja que tás em filmagens- olha para trás ... vê os miudos ali... - Sara leve os miudos para dentro por fv

Tea- mas eu quero-os com a Sara ... são crescidos o suficiente

Med- mae para como isso. Eu e o meu irmao queremos ir

Tea - med cala-te - diz agressiva

Gillian mete-se calmamente ao aperceber-se q o miudo mais pequeno está cheio de medo daquela discusão, a tremer, agarrado há perna do pai e a Med a chorar e a tremer abraçada a Sara estando esta acarinha-la.. chama-a calmamente- Tea

Te- Sim Gillian... e olha para Gillian

Gillian faz-lhe um sinal para ela reparar nos filhos que tremem de medo, daquilo tudo e Gillian diz a Sara- importa-se de os levar para dentro...

Tea triste de os ver assim - leve-os ...

Sara leva os miudos para dentro, n os deixa ficar a assistir aquela discução.

Gillian calmamente ja com os miudos longe - Tea os miudos estão em panico ,calma voçês os dois- olha para David - Tea n me quero meter , mas por q n os deixas vir?

Tea - Ja te tás a meter

David- Tea!

Gillian - David -olha para ele pedindo-lhe calma com olhos -Tea tu tás em filmagens, n podes estar com eles, ficam com a Sara n se divertem, distraem e ficam a remoer isto tudo que viram , indo com o pai , vão passear depois da reunião, esquecer problemas , distraem-se ... vancouver apesar de humido tem muita coisa bonita para ver e vizitar ... pensa como fosse viagem educativa Tea

David olha para Gillian com carinho e amor , apercebe-se do q ela está a tentar fazer ... sempre a conheceu assim

Tea - ok ok eles vão - olha para David furiosa - Mas se acontece alguma coisa !

Gillian - n vai acontecer nada.

Tea- desaparecam ...

David- vamos embora ... Tea depois falamos ...

Tea vai embora . Quando chega a casa diz a Sara para arranjar a mala dos miudos e vai para o quarto pensar ...

Gillian ao ve-lo muito tenso, pergunta-lhe - queres que guie? - ele acena e da-lhe a chave entram no carro, ao entrar no carro, David está a tremer dos nervos em que está e começa a soluçar, Gillian deixa-o xorar e para n sujeitar o David a ser visto por Tea ou os miudos verem o pai assim ,põem o carro a trabalhar e saiem dali... mais a frente e ao ver que ele n acalma, pára o carro e abraça-o ... estão ali umas horas ...

David com a vós a tremer - obrigada

Gillian sorri carinhosamente - promete-me q voltarmos , tentas falar com ela. ? Por ti e pelos miudos ... David acena - Gillian- n te quero ver tão em baixo, deprimido, deixas-me preocupada .

A meio da tarde, voltam para casa do Chris , David está + calmo mas os olhos dele dizem tudo,está arrasado, Gillian faz um sinal a Chris e a Micas pedindo-lhes para n dizerem nada a David. Leva-o para quarto , ele deita-se, está exausto , ela cobre-o e fica ali, abraçada a ele um tempo até ele adormecer . Quando este adormece ela sai do quarto e vai ter com Chris e Mica

Chris- então ? ele ligou-me por causa dos filhos e marcamos mais 1 quarto pa dois ...axei-o nervoso

Gillian- discussão com Tea. Miudos em panico a assistir .

Micas - ela está a fazer tudo para o xatear. Como ele está ?

Gillian - a dormir , estava exausto, tou preocupada com ele, está muito fragil tenho medo de me ir embora e as coisas piorarem ainda mais .

Chris- tem calma Gillian

Gillian - fazem-me um favor ? sempre que acontecer algo , liguem-me , deixo tudo , venho para cá .

Mica -ok ... nos olhamos por ele tb .. desculpa a pergunta estão juntos novamente ? Fizeram as pazes ?

G - Somos amigos apenas, Eu e ele temos muito para conversar do que possa voltar ou n acontecer entre nós

Mica- ok - e ve Chris fazer-lhe sinal para n fazer mais perguntas .

Passadas uma horas David acorda , sai do quarto, estão a todos reunidos a conversar, Gillian ve-o e sorri, David sorri tb e pisca-lhe o olho e senta-se ao pé dela ...

Chris acaba por lhes mostrar o script , os dois gostam .

Aproxima-se o jantar Gillian vai ajudar a Mica no jantar . Chris liga a tv e poe-se a ver bola com David... jantam todos ... no fim do jantar ficam na conversa até q Mica e Chris se vão deitar deixando David e Gillian sozinhos

Gillian - o que axaste do script?

David- estava bom ... com alguns ajustes fica melhor

Gillian - axas boa ideia o filme ?

David - sim axo mas pq ?

Gillian - n sei , tenho receio

David - tens medo do que ?

Gillian- sinceramente axo que tenho medo de ja n conseguir entrar na personagem , da nossa tensão boa e mal , da imprensa tudo

David - da nossa tensão má? tás a falar das horas de gravação Gill?

Gillian - sim tb. Dos nossos feitios ...

David pega-lhe a mao acarinhando-a e olhando-a - querida naquela epoca estavamos cansados, esgotados com tudo,confesso que só hoje percebo e depois de pensar muito nas minhas acções e reações, que estava maluco a tentar fugir de tudo , da serie, da personagem a tentar provar algo ... a pressão era muita tanto para mim como para ti- Gillian fica emocionada com aquelas palavras, enquanto ele continua -talvez no meio daquela insanidade toda, a culpa n seja totalmente nossa, n fomos devidamente acompanhados...

Gillian pergunta-lhe - acompanhados como ?

David suavemente- como sabes tanto em Londres, como cá as estações de tv (fox , nbc , bbc etc) têm hoje psicólogos que ajudam os locutores, actores etc a ultrapassar problemas , frustações etc...

Gillian -sim sei... na nossa altura n havia nem sonhavamos com isso ...

David - exacto, n sei se vês realitys shows?

Gillian - a minha filha mais q eu ... vi uma ou duas vezes e n gostei

David - vi alguns tb , axo aquilo degradante... mas sabias estes programas teêm psiologos - Gillian indica-lhe que n com a cabeça - e pq? pq aquele pessoal está 24 sobre 24 horas uns com outros fechados ...imagina só o que deve acontecer ali dentro, a cabeça deles ... isto para chegar á conclusão que fomos os dois lançados sem preparação psicologica para tanta pressão, insanidade .

Gillian - por isso é que reunião impuseste aquelas condiçoes David?

David - exacto ...se eles querem filme , têm que nos pagar aquilo que queremos, garantir as condições que queremos Gillian, eles n podem continuar fazer o que querem de nos ou de outros, se n tem condições arranjem-as . N podem sujeitar seres humanos, actores , técnicos a horas e horas de trabalho sem dar algo ... 16 ou 20 horas seguidas é violento para qq humano... só pq determinado patrocinador tem pressa, n podem exigir determinadas coisas como que exigiram na altura, contratos , salarios etc... n tu nem eu somos marionetes

Gillian - tás muito xateado com o passado - olhando-o

David - n é só chateado, é furioso, frustado querida, tanta coisa... toda aquela insanidade e pressão, fez com que te perdesse , fez com que te afastasses de mim, fiz muito merda contigo ,magoei-te muito - aproximando-se mais dela , tirando-lhe cabelos perto dos olhos e olhando-a profundamente - deixei a tua vida num caos, qdo era a ultima coisa no mundo que eu queria fazer , perdoa-me, amo-te muito amor - as lágrimas deles escorrem

Gillian - ja te perdoei há muito amor e tu tb n estavas bem - beijam-te lentamente David puxa-a para o colo dele e abraçam-se, tem necessidade um do outro e David pega nela ao colo vão para o quarto , despem-se um ao outro, fazem amor intensamente... varias vezes naquela noite, a saudades um do outro eram muitas , a necessidade de se tocarem, amarem tb ... acabam por adormecer ela em cima dela .

No manha seguinte(6 da manha ) ele ja acordado há um tempo q a observa, está feliz a mulher que ele mais ama no mundo está com ele, ela acorda um tempo depois e sente que ele olha para ela e vira-se para ele, sorriem, , estão felizes ate que David a beija e vai tomar banho, Gillian vai ter com ele e voltam a fazer amor ,os dois sentam -se no banho tocam-se mutuamente e ele fa-la vir, ficam ali dois em conchinha muito tempo.

São 8 horas qdo os dois saiem do quarto, afinal têm uma viajem para fazer e o David tem os filhos para ir buscar .

Chris e Mica estão a tomar o pequeno almoço na varanda , qdo chegam os dois , estes apercebem-se logo que eles fizeram as pazes de vez

Gillian e David - bom dia

Mica e Chris- muito bom dia

Mica - comam que isto hoje é cansativo .

Chris- vais buscar os miudos a que horas. ?

David- ás 10 ... e acabei de me lembrar que ainda tenho que por roupa na mal - e olha para a Gillian a sorrir

Gillian a olhar para ele - pois parece que tb eu ... esqueci-me

Mica no gozo- olha que azar ... mas que coincidencias

David e Gillian olham um pó outro e para a Mica e desatam-se a rir

Mica rindo - ok ok... meninos querem que a gente saia?

Chris a brincar e a rir- n saio daqui

David - n Mica n é preciso

Comem os 4 , conversam de varias coisas ,David e Gillian n conseguem tirar os olhos um do outro .

Gillian acaba de comer- vou fazer a minha mala , queres que ponha roupa na tua David ? eu ia contigo mas depois n ha tempo

David - n tem problema , se n te importas poe umas 2 camisolas manga curta e comprida uns jeans e la vou eu ter de levar fatinho e gravata né?

Gillian- pois convem . o nosso "amigo" presidente é xatinho nessas coisas David - la terá que ser . N te importas - aproximando -se dela

Gillian olhando- o nos olhos - não me importo, mas faz-me um fv se Tea la tiver ainda , calma ok

David - vou tentar...

Gillian - Por mim?

David - Por ti tudo- e da-lhe um beijo á frente de Chris e Mica

Chris - hum... queres que vá contigo lá ?

David - se quiseres

Acabam por ir os dois a casa de David .

Gillian vai até ao quarto mete algumas roupas e o fato dele na mala, reconhece aquela mala, é antiga, ele sempre gostou daquela mala, vê uma carteira tb antiga que ele usa nas viagens e vê uma foto deles n promocional , mas que os dois tiraram qdo um dia há muitos anos , tiveram folga das gravações durante uns 4 dias e foram até Paris os dois, eram os anos dela . Ele marcou a viagem sem ela saber , levou - a .Passaram 4 dias lindos . Estavam felizes.

Gillian sorri, percebe agora q ele nunca a esqueceu, acaba de lhe fazer a mala e volta ao quarto fazer a dela .

Enquanto isso e quase a chegarem a casa de David

Chris pergunta a David- fizeram as pazes? conversaram?

David - Chris só te vou dizer o seguinte , eu e a Gillian estamos bem, faz-me um fv n te metas .

Eu sei que n fazes por mal . Queres o melhor para nós .

Chris- uiii , ela diz o mm . ok percebi o recado

David satisfeito- diz?

Chris - yep ela proteje-te muito . Cuida dela

David - sempre

Acabam por chegar a casa deles ,a Tea n está, segundo Sara saiu pouco antes , os miudos estão felizes de irem com o pai, vão para o carro, voltam a casa do Chris, conhecem Gillian ,

Chega a hora de almoço, David para n dar trabalho a Mica, convida todos para almocarem fora . Vão até ao restaurante ali perto .

Os miudos ficam junto a David , este está junto a Gillian, estão os dois de mãos dadas por baixo da mesa, ninguem percebe.

Ambos percebem que tem que ser discretos devido aos miudos estarem ali, tentam estar quietos um com outro ... mas é dificil.

Convivem todos , acabam de almoçar pelas 14.30 e saiem para o aeroporto, chegam a vancouver ás 16.00 +/-, vão para o hotel .

Chris recebe um telefonema a perguntar se podem adiantar a reunião , fala com Gillian e David e a sorte é que Mel a assistente de Micas ja la está a espera deles, David agradece-lhe, os miudos ficam com Micas a descansar , pois a aventura do voo , a experiencia cansou - os um pouco

David vai até ao quarto e veste o fato, Gllian adora ve-lo de fato , e vão até a cede da fox em vancouver , o presidente da delegação da Fox recebe-os bem acaba por lhes dizer q se gravarem o filme existem instalações e hotel para os acolherem . A reunião corre bem voltam ao hotel, David leva os miudos a passearem , Gillian nao vai, acaba por sair com Mica, passear um pouco, Chris n quer ir, David ainda lhe pede para ir com ele mas ela convence-o que tem ele passar tempo de qualidade com eles.

David leva-os a passear a sitios que ele se lembra ter estado com Gillian muitos anos antes , janta com eles.

Os miudos adoram estar com pai , longe de tudo , problemas etc

Horas depois, pelas 9 da noite chegam ao hotel , os miudos felizes mas cansados... precisam de dormir, David vai deita-los , estes adormecem... e vai até aoseu quarto despir-se e á vontade... tem uma msg na mesa de cabeceira da Gillian "O Chris e Micas foram jantar . Estou no quarto... qdo chegares vem cá, a porta tá aberta ... beijo"

Gllian n quis ir jantar com eles, para os deixar a namorar a vontade , pediu jantar no quarto, acabou de jantar, está no portatil a falar com Piper em video conferencia

Gillian -minha querida como estás ?

Piper- estou bem mae smile emoticon e tu ? Olha o Mark disse-me que a tua agente quer falar contigo , qdo chegares

Gillian - tou bem e disse-te pq ? os miudos?

Piper - n mas n deve ser nada de especial descansa e tás muito contente ?

Gillian- qdo chegar ligo-lhe .

Piper - n deve ser nada, n te preocupes , n penses nisso , os miudos estão bem

Gillian - obrigada por cuidares desses reguilas .

Piper - ja sabes a que horas vens ?

Gillian - á noite pelas 9 penso , tenho de confirmar

Piper - diz-me depois as horas mm a que chegas para te ir buscar .

David entretanto vai ao quarto de Gillian, bate á porta, abre a porta,Gillian olha para a porta e diz-lhe para entrar, senta-se ao lado dela

Piper - olá David, andamos a encontramo- nos muito por video ultimamente e ja te vi mais vezes por video do que nos últimos anos ...eh eh

David - Olá Piper , parece q sim . Tás boa?

Piper - yep ... uiii ...humm mama agora ja percebi esse olhar de felicidade . As novidades devem ser muitas devem eh eh

Gillian - Piper !

Piper - ok ok n digo mais nada, vou sair . Mae . David beijos e porta-te

David - tu tb

Piper- Fui

continua em breve


End file.
